A Christmas Story
by Pazoo
Summary: A little Kenyako Fluff story for Christmas! Or any Holiday you celebrate but I wrote for Christmas!:)


Konnichiwa everyone! Christmas is coming and thanks to Kat-chan I've decided to write a Christmas story even though I don't celebrate Christmas, I'm Wiccan so we have Winter Solstice that's our new year. Sakana-chan my best friend thought a Christmas story was a good idea as well even though she's Jewish. Strange neither of us celebrates Christmas but we are writing a Christmas story oh well. My family does the whole Christmas scene I must confess I'm only in it for the family togetherness and the presents! I know I know they don't celebrate Christmas in Japan but the American version and the Japanese version are two different sets of characters and in the American version I'm pretty sure they do. I don't know they haven't shown that part of the series yet so anyway I thought a nice Kenyako would be just the thing for some holiday spirit so enjoy!!!   
  
A smile crossed the former Digimon Emperor's lips he still couldn't believe he was at the Kamiya house at the digidestined's Christmas party. After they had defeated him he went in search of who he truly was and found he had forgotten. He found Wormmon again and a bit of himself.   
  
He hadn't seen the digidestined since they had defeated him imagine his surprise when he found an invitation address to him form the digidestined for their Christmas party. He had been reluctant to go but at Wormmon's persistent nagging he finally gave in and found himself on the Kamiya's doorstep with presents in his hands and a Wormmon in his backpack.  
  
Kari had answered the door and greeted him warmly with a "Hi Ken! I'm glad you could make it!" and stepping aside so her could come in. "Hey everyone! Looks who here!" She announced closing the door. They all greeted him smiling as if he had done nothing wrong.  
  
He had put the gifts under the tree and was now sitting on the couch watching everyone. Izzy and Yolei were discussing a new software program, Matt was talking to Tai and Sora, Joe was busy inspecting the found while Agumon and Veemon were devouring it. Davis and T.K. were arm wrestling and Kari was laughing while watching the pair. Cody and Mimi were actually watching a video totally oblivious to the scenes going on around them. Tentomon and Gabumon were watching the video as well, Gomanmon, Patamon, and Gatomon were playing a video game in Tai's room, Hawkmon was actually reading a Dr. Suess book , Palmon was hanging decorations, and a small Wormmon was snoozing in Ken's lap.  
  
"Ah man Veemon you and Agumon ate all the food!" Davis said looking at a very round Veemon. "Sorry Davish" Veemon said grinning stupidly. "Well someone has to go and get more snacks and its not going to be me!" Davis said the others just looked at him besides Mimi and Cody who were still absorbed in their video. "I'll go!" Yolei said standing up "Besides my dad will give us the food for free."   
  
She walked over to the door and put her coat on, "I can't carry it all by myself who wants to come with me?" She asked tying her scarf around her neck. Wormmon opened one eye and looked up at Ken who was too busing staring at Yolei to notice he was awake. He smiled and bit Ken's hand causing the boy the jump up.   
  
"Hey great Ken you can help me carry the bags." Yolei said grabbing his coat and handing it to him. "Yeah thanks Ken" Kari said "Yeah and hurry I'm starving!" Davis said holding his stomach everyone laughed.   
  
Ken glared evilly at Wormmon who was now laying on the spot he was sitting in a moment ago pretending to sleep. He took his coat from Yolei and followed her outside into the snow. A cold rush of crisp air greeted him as he stepped into the brisk evening.   
  
"Well let's go!" Yolei said brightly walking towards her Dad's store. The two walked in silence as the snow silently fell on them. Yolei looked out of the corner of her eye at Ken who walked beside her. ~ I'm so glad he is on our side now ~ she thoughts looking ahead once again. ~ I've always liked him even when he was the Digimon Kaizer. He's been through so much. Hmm… I wonder what he's thinking ~ Yolei looked at him catching his glaze she immediately looked away and blushed.   
  
Ken caught Yolei looking at him then with a sideways glance caught sight of the light tinge that highlighted her cheeks. He smiled and looked ahead again, he never felt so happy and said at the same time. Christmas was a time for family and friends and of forgivness. He knew the other digidestined had forgiven him but he still felt empty inside. He had stopped walking his mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts of why he was feeling this way. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard his name.  
  
"KEN!" Yolei yelled. She was standing in the doorway to her dad's convenice store looking cross at Ken who had stopped just at the corner of the street.   
  
Ken looked at the angry girl and blushed a bit "Yeah sorry" he said walking past her and into the store. By the time they were finished his arms were loaded with sacks of junk food, Yolei was carrying just as much as he was.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" Yolei yelled as she and Ken left the store. "I can't wait to get back" she said under the weight of the sacks. She looked at Ken again he was lost in thought. ~ Hmmm… I wonder what he's thinking ~ She thought.  
  
They walked in silence back to the Kamiya house, at the park just a few blocks away Yolei tried once again to strike up a conversation but Ken was too lost in thought to hear what she was saying. Mad she stopped and put the bags down trying to think of a way to get the young boys attention.  
  
Ken was surprised and dropped a few bags as something cold, wet, and hard hit his neck. He turned around and saw Yolei standing there grinning greatly at him then burst out laughing. She had thrown a snowball at him!!!   
  
He stood there for a minute silent questioning her, the tension between them was so thick it could be cut with a knife. His eyes remained emotionless as he bent down and started to collect the fallen content of his bags. He looked up at her she was picking up her bags from the ground as well.  
  
Yolei nearly screamed in shock when she was pelted with something cold, wet, and hard hit her on the side of her face. She touched her face and saw the snow she had wiped off. She looked over at Ken and saw he was smiling at her a small smile but one filled with mischief. She started gathering snow to throw at him but was hit with another snowball.  
  
Ken smiled brightly at her and ran Yolei raised to her feet and shot after him collecting snow from the ground as she ran and turning hm into snow balls. "You're dead Ichijouji!" She yelled and threw her makeshift snowballs at him.  
  
"Not likely!" he retorted and dodged behind a snowman. He picked up more snow and made a few snowballs he jumped from behind the snowman ready to throw them but Yolei was nowhere to be found.   
  
"Gotcha" came a cry from behind him as he was pelted with snowballs a few had managed to slide down his shirt. "AH!" he screamed as the snow melted into freezing cold water against the heat of his skin.  
  
Yolei couldn't help but laugh as Ken tried to reach behind him and wipe the snow away. Ken looked up and glared at her "You think that's funny do you?" he said. Before she knew it ken and run strait for her and pulled her down to the ground the two were now rolling down the snow covered hill together.  
  
When they reached the bottom Ken ended on top and Yolei laying under him. They both looked at each other and laughed they faces glowed pink from the cold weather. Tey stop alugh when they realized how they were positioned both blushed but didn't move. They stayed lying on the ground just looking into each others eyes.  
  
~ Oh my! Ken Ichijouji is laying on top of me! ~ Yolei thought and blushed the color was hidden due to the fact her face was already pink. "Um… Ken-chan? I think we better get going" Yolei said almost losing herself in his eyes a she did.  
  
Ken was already lost within the depths of hers when she spoke. "Uh yeah" He rolled off of her and blushed the color hidden too because of his already pink face. He stood up and offered his hand too her. She took it but both blushed at the simple touch.  
  
They collected their bags and walked the rest of the way to the Kamiya apartment in silence both sneaking sideways glances at each other. When they opened to door they wear nearly mauled by Davis and Tai as they grabbed the bags calling "FOOD!"   
  
They put there coats up and sat down Mimi handed each of hem a mug of hot chocolate to warm up. "What took you guys so long? You were gone nearly two hours" Izzy stated looking at them from his conversation with Matt.  
  
"Uh… we um…" started Ken "Saw a snowball fight at the park!" Piped up Yolei both looked at each other and smiled "Izzy just smiled and return to chatting with Matt.   
  
The rest of the night everyone played around T.K. and Kari danced to Christmas carols together receiving glaring looks from Davis. The guys did a riveting performance of "Leroy the redneck Raindeer" which got laughs and hoots from the girls. Gatomom took on challengers for the video game she was playing destroying them all digimon and digidestined alike.  
  
As the Evening grew late they had all gathered around the T.V. for the classic "The Grinch who stole Christmas" Davis repeating the lines of course. Ken and Yolei sat by each other on the couch by the time the movie was nearly over Yolei was curled up against him her head resting on his shoulder he only smiled and let the snowfall. He let the world worry about everything he was in his own little world surrounded by the friends he never knew he had.   
  
Well there you go! Pure Christmas fluff! I love Fluffy things. Don't worry I'll write the Squeal but for new years so until wait it is my new years! Okay that standard new years!!! Until then Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Wonderful Yule, Happy Kawanzaa and Happy all the other holidays I forgot!!! Ja ne O-sans!!!   
  
P.S. I won't be back until after Christmas so if you need me I'll be in Dallas!!! Thay don't have the Internet or Cable!!! -_-'   
How will I survive?!!!   



End file.
